Jess and Rory
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: Okay so this takes place after a vineyard valentine i think thats what its called. So yeah, the full summary is inside and i think it's pretty good but um yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Jess and Rory

Author note: This is a FanFic on Rory and Jess. It takes place right after this last episode the Valentines Day one. You know the one where they go to The Vineyard and then Logan's' Dad comes and ruins it and he leaves Rory and she looks sad and upset which personally I like Logan but I don't think he's the one for Rory. But I'm a Jess fan so what am I gonna do right. He's not gonna be back on the show, with him being on the new T.V show Bedford Diaries. But I still love him so whatever. Okay on to the story. Lets hope I can do these characters justice.

Lorelei was inside the diner have a conversation with Luke about blueberries and raspberries when her cell phone rang.

"Luke Raspberries are totally better then blueberries. Everyone knows that so why do you serve Blueberries?" Lorelei asked.

"Because some people like them?" Luke replied.

"Oh that line is used way too….oops hold that thought," Lorelei said as she took out her cell.

"Lorelei, no phones," Luke said pointing to the signs.

"Ooh no mister if I remember correctly you let Nicole use her cell in this very diner, now as your fiancée I will use take this call and any more that I want to," Lorelei said and Luke put his hand down and went to take orders.

"Hello?" Lorelei greeted.

"Hey Mom."

"Rory darling, what are you doing calling me right now, not that I don't love hearing your beautiful voice, it reminds me of my own, so beautiful, you could even say it was the sound of a Goddesses voice. It…"

"Mom."

"Rory, daughter. Offspring. You never interrupt mommy when she's speaking, doesn't that Ivy League teach you anything?"

"Sorry mom, continue."

"No, my inspiration is gone, I cannot continue."

"Your putting your hand to your forehead dramatically again aren't you?"

"Always ruining my fun."

"Tough love sister."

"Okay so what is the dealio?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to my darling mother,"

"Really?? You wanted to talk to me, hold on…." Lorelei said and looked for Luke around the diner, "Luke!"

"What?" Luke asked looking up from his order

"A Yaley wants to talk to little ol' me, isn't it great?!"  
"Tell Rory, I say hi." Luke said and went back to his ordering.

"Man, today is just not my day."  
"MOM."

"Oh right, okay what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Rory, come on, you never use darling mother with me unless it's important, so come on, tell me what's up."

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"Kay, now your scaring mommy."

"No nothing like that, I just wanted to say sorry for last weekend."

"Oh hun, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I just…" "It was such a great weekend… and I…I don't know."

"Well it's okay all is forgiven."

"Thank you…oh hang on someone is at the door." Rory said and walked toward the door.  
_"Man even at Yale you got fancy things." _A voice greeted and Rory forgot all about her phone conversation.

"Rory? Rory talk to mommy." Lorelei called into the phone.

"Your back." Lorelei heard Rory say.

"_Yeah well I had to ask how you liked my book."_ Lorelei heard an all to familiar voice but couldn't place it.

"RORY!" Lorelei yelled 

"Mom?"

"Oh good I thought an alien came and abducted you."

"Yeah, can I call you back?"

"Well you did call me so I suppose…"

"Great." Rory said and snapped the phone shut.

'Click' 

"Wow, college girls are mean!" Lorelei pouted as Luke came over with coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked as she put her phone away.

"She just hung up, no goodbye, ooo ooo but someone was there, and Rory read their book!" Lorelei said excitedly.

"Well I guess you will have to get the dirt when she calls you back huh?" Luke said and walked away.

"Man what is up with people today?" Lorelei asked herself and drank her coffee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um, you want to come in?" Rory asked motioning inside.

"Well since you asked nicely but do I have to wipe my feet?"

"Jess."

"I'm only joking Ror," Jess laughed and walked in.

"So..." Rory said feeling the uncomfortable silence settle in.

"Is your boyfriend home?" Jess asked, looking at the suit of armor with a strange face.  
"How did you know I was…." Rory started.

"Oh come on Rory, I have known you long enough to not just give up like that on a relationship, besides this place reeks of your stupid boyfriend," Jess said turning his face away from the suit of armor and to the kitchen

"Well, we did break up." Rory said defensively, watching Jess look around

"Oh who's terms? Yours or his?" Jess asked looking at her and raised his eyebrow as he poked around the corner.

"Wow, it is the same old Jess," Rory said shaking her head as he made his way over to where she and Logan slept.

"Well not the same, I guess you could say I'm the same jess with some new installments," Jess smirked and walked over to the pool table.

"It's not funny," Rory replied.

"Not even a little?" Jess asked and Rory cracked a smile.

"That's what I thought," Jess nodded and sat on Logan's couch.

"So what are you really doing here?" Rory asked sitting next to him.

"Oh you know, I was in the area," Jess joked checking out the magazines on the coffee table.

"You in the are of Yale?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Okay, you caught me, I came to see if you actually listened to what I said," Jess said holding his hands up, "And you did, you weren't at your grandparents house, the maid said you didn't live there, then I came here," Jess continued.

"And?" Rory asked urging him to continue.

"And, I went to the attendance office and asked for your dorm room number to congratulate you but they said you didn't live on campus and luckily this little rich guy with an accent said you lived here, so I came," Jess finished and got up to look for a drink.

"You came all this way just to see if I came back?" Rory asked moving her hair out of her face.

"You always deserved greater then anything your grandparents could do for you. Besides I had to know if I would see the name Rory Gilmore under oversea correspondent in the near future," jess said taking a beer from the refrigerator.

"Your funny, I'm not going to be a oversea correspondent," Rory laughed and stood up.

"Oh really, what did some big man crush your dreams?" Jess asked as he took a drink.

"Wow, your really up to date," Rory said surprised.

"Well lets say I know a guy who knows another Gilmore," Jess shrugged.

"Luke," Rory nodded and Jess nodded back.

"Yeah, we talk," Jess said and set the beer on the pool table.

"Well now that we have got that out of the way, I'll be leaving," Jess sighed and started to walk toward the door.

"You're leaving? Just like that?" Rory asked walking after him.

"Well what if your boyfriend catches me? I could be road kill!" Jess said mockingly.

"Haha," Rory said pulling him away from the door.

"What do you want me to do Rory?" Jess asked pulling his hand back.

"I want you to finally stay, for once stay," Rory replied.

"Stay where Rory? I don't belong here," Jess said motioning his hands to the world she was living in.

"You belong here," Rory countered.

"Maybe, but I have never liked school," Jess shrugged.

"Don't do that," Rory asked.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"Shrink back into those emotionless answers, I like talking jess, he's good, he's my friend," Rory explained.

"I have never just been your friend Ror," Jess smirked and Rory smiled back.

"At one time you were."

"Maybe on your side."

"Come on Jess," Rory sighed and Jess grabbed her hand.

"Maybe I'll stay for dinner," Jess said and pulled her into a hug.

"Dinner sounds nice," Rory said taking in his aroma, feeling his warmth.

"Just no pretty boys," Jess whispered and Rory nodded.

"No pretty boys," Rory said and they went closer

Just then the door to the apartment opened and Rory broke away from Jess.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted looking at his mail then saw a pair of sneakers next to Rory's heels, and he looked up.

"Book boy," Logan greeted.

"Moron with money," Jess acknowledged.

"Never thought I would see you again," Logan said holding out his hand.

"Hoped, I would never see you again," Jess said not taking his hand.

"So, you two going out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we were going to dinner, to catch up, we didn't get to last time," Rory smiled and grabbed her jacket off the couch.

"Oh well lets all go, I haven't eaten yet," Logan offered.

"Oh, yeah lets," Rory smiled and chanced a glance at Jess and smiled at him slightly.

"I guess I will follow you guys," Jess said but Rory stopped him from moving.

"NO!" Rory yelled not wanting Jess to be able to run away that easy, "We can go with you," Rory said and smiled at Logan.

"Yeah Ace, we can go with your friend," Logan said and opened the way for Jess to lead.

"Yippee for me," Jess said and Rory smiled on the inside.

It was still the same old Jess.

Jess, Rory, and Logan piled into his old 68 ford quietly.

"So nice wheels Book boy," Logan said in the backseat while Rory sat shotgun.

"You know his name is Jess," Rory said to Logan giving him a look to be nice.

"Oh don't worry about it Rory, it reminds me of bagboy," Jess said and laughed meanly at the memory of Dean.

"Bagboy?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, Dean. Remember him? You met him once," Rory replied sweetly.

"No I don't," Logan said shaking his head.

"Well lets just say he gave the jolly green giant a run for his money," Jess replied and earned a smack in the arm from Rory.

"Oh come on, he was compared to you. He was the Giant and you were jack when you two were together," Jess laughed.

"He was sweet," Rory defended.

"He liked Lord of the Rings," Jess mocked.

"So," Rory asked and Jess just looked at her and looked away.

"So what was it like living in Rory's town?" Logan asked, "I mean she has wonderful things to say about it, but you lived there too."

"It was a psychotic town," Jess replied and earned another smack.

"What? Can you honestly tell me that Taylor is not crazy still?" Jess asked looking at Rory.

"He's not crazy, he's just extreme," Rory said and looked out to the highway.

"Oh really, you mean that he didn't video phone you to tell you that he wasn't going to be there for the winter festival because he was snowed in? And then he snuck around town inspecting everything because he's crazy?" Jess asked.

"You talk to Luke too much," Rory pouted.

"So where are we going?" Logan asked 10 minutes later.

"Well, I don't know any places in your area but I know one place that serves great burgers," Jess replied.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"Why your hometown Miss Gilmore," Jess smirked.

"We could have just told you where places were," Rory suggested.

"But then we couldn't catch up on old times," Jess smiled and Rory knew he was up to something, "Besides, its not like your boyfriends has never been to Luke's," Jess said and stopped the car in front of the diner.

"Ace, how come I have never been here?" Logan asked when he got out of the car.

"You never expressed and interest," Rory said and followed Jess to the diner's door, only waiting for Logan before rushing into the diner.

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted.

"Hey Rory, Hey Logan…Jess," Luke greeted then stopped when he saw Jess behind them.

"Well Uncle Luke, its been a while, I mean you look different," Jess joked and Luke hugged him, "Hey, whoa," Jess said and Luke stepped back.

"Sorry I'm just happy to see you, I mean you have done so much," Luke said.

"Yeah, I know," Jess nodded.

"I mean I got your book, then when you sent me your diploma, Jess I was never more proud," Luke said and Jess smiled.

"Hey, I was going to burn it," Jess said and Luke hit him on the shoulder.

"Man what is up with people hitting me?" Jess said.

"What diploma?" Rory asked looking at Jess.

"You didn't tell her?" Luke asked looking at Jess.

"Well I was gonna at some point," Jess shrugged and Rory looked at Luke to tell her.

"Jess sent me his high school diploma," Luke said and Rory's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"JESS!" Rory screamed and ran into him hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations?" Logan said weirdly.

"Thanks," Jess said to Rory and she pulled away a smile plastered on her face.

"See I told you that you had it in you, I told you, you were smarter then all those idiots in high school!" Rory smiled and hugged him again.

"Yeah, yeah," Jess nodded as Rory smiled.  
"You guys want some burgers before I close up?" Luke asked.  
"I'll make them Luke, you go home to Lorelai," Jess offered.

"Thanks," Luke said and patted Jess on the back before leaving the diner.

"Okay, well I guess I'll get us something to eat," Jess said and went into the kitchen leaving Rory and Logan alone.

"So what's the big deal of him graduating high school?" Logan asked.

"Oh it's a long story," Rory smiled and grabbed a coffee cup putting it pleadingly in front of Jess who had come from the kitchen.

"You know that one day you will die from this," Jess said pouring her a cup.

"Says the guy who smokes," Rory countered.

"Yes but mine can be cured," Jess said.

"Liar," Rory replied and took a sip.

"What do you want?" Jess asked looking toward Logan.

"OH I dunno, what do you have?" Logan asked.

"Burgers," Jess replied.

"Get a burger," Rory whispered and Logan nodded.

"Okay I'll listen to Ace and get a burger," Logan said.

"Okay, now what do you want, has your order changed?" Jess asked.

"Burger and chili fries," Rory smiled.

"I knew you would say that," Jess laughed and left the room

"So you have a lot of history together," Logan said nodding his head.

"Yeah, he knows me better then anyone, well besides my mother," Rory laughed and Jess put chili cheese fries in front of her a few minutes later.

"Ooo, yay," Rory smiled and began to eat while Logan was given a burger.

"Don't worry, you wont die from it," Jess said and Logan bit into it.

"Mm, its good," Logan said.

"Of course, Jess is the best cook after Luke," Rory said her mouth full of fries.

"Here," Jess said again, putting a burger, more fries, and more coffee in front of her.

"Man, you don't eat this much when I'm around," Logan said shocked.

"I munch during the day," Rory smiled and Logan kissed her quick.

"Mm can I have a doughnut?" Rory asked and jess got her a chocolate doughnut.

"There you go," Jess said.

"You know me to well," Rory smiled.

"So why are you back?" Logan asked Jess after a few minutes.

"I was in the neighborhood," Jess replied.  
"Do you live in New Haven?" Logan asked.

"Philadelphia," Jess replied.

"That's a long neighborhood away," Logan replied.

"Well I knew Rory would like to see me," Jess smirked and Logan glared at him.

"So how is Bagboy?" Jess asked changing the subject.

"Married," Rory said shrugged.

"When did he get married?" Logan and Jess asked.

"A little after you left," Rory replied and Logan looked taken back.

"Oh, blonde chick?" jess asked.

"Yeah, Lindsay, she hates me," Rory nodded.

"Well no wonder, you were dating her husband," Logan laughed.

"What?" Jess asked and turned toward Rory.

"Well you see…"

"Oh Ror, you didn't," Jess said.

"Jess it's complicated," Rory said putting her coffee down.

"I remember you saying that before," Jess said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Logan asked.

"Excuse us," Jess said and grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her out of the diner.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him," Jess said pulling her into the gazebo.

"Look it was the night my mom opened her inn, it was stupid, but he told me he loved me, and that things weren't going well with Lindsay, and…. Hey why are you mad at me, you left me!" Rory started to explain then yelled at Jess.

"Rory, it was Dean!" Jess yelled.

"So what, you don't seem to upset I sleep with Logan," Rory yelled.

"Of course I'm upset that you sleep with Logan but that isn't the point, him I can deal with, but Dean Rory!" Jess yelled and started pacing.

"Look Dean never left me, Dean was a great boyfriend, why shouldn't I have slept with him?!" Rory yelled.

"Because he was married, because it wasn't you Rory!" Jess yelled and lights started to go on.

"How do you know Jess!? Maybe it was me. In fact it is me, I did it, I grew up!" Rory yelled.

"You don't have to sleep with a married man to grow up Rory!" Jess yelled.

"Look I'm not discussing Dean with you, he's gone okay!" Rory said and started to walk away.

"Well I want to discuss it!" Jess yelled.

A crowd started to form around the two but they hardly seemed to notice.

"Oh you don't just get to come here and yell at me for something I did in the past," Rory yelled.

"Something that the Rory I knew would never do!" Jess argued.  
"Well that Rory died, that Rory is gone," Rory shouted.

"You always ran to him, I'm not surprised you ran to him for that to," Jess shook his head, giving up the fight.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory yelled.  
"It means you run to Dean because he was the first guy you liked, face it Rory he was just the one who you fell back on," Jess explained.

"Oh you are the most…there isn't even a word for you!" Rory screamed.

"And why is there no word for me?" Jess asked.

"Because I chose you over Dean, over what everyone said and you have the nerve to tell me that I always run to him?!" Rory yelled.

"Because you do even when we dated you did!" Jess argued, his anger growing as well as the Stars hallow crowd.

"Well maybe because Dean never left! I mean think about it Jess you left without a good bye you broke my heart! I loved you dammit and you tore me in two!" Rory yelled.

"So you sleep with a married guy because he was there?" Jess asked

"Oh you are so infuriating!" Rory yelled.

"You're so mad that I left but you love that I'm back, you feel the same emotions you felt back when we were younger," Jess smirked.

"You think you're so amazing!" Rory looked down.

"And you think your soo proper, so perfect now. You live in a rich apartment with a rich boyfriend and you get everything you want," Jess replied.

"Don't judge me," Rory ordered.

"I say it as I see it, and I see that you are still in love with me," Jess replied.

"don't flater yourself, I love Logan, we are over," Rory said but deep down she knew she was lying, he was the one boy who had captured her heart and had kept it all those years.

She still hadn't noticed the crowd that had grown around them because of their fight.

"It'll never be over Rory," Jess shook his head, "Because I still love you."

"You don't just get to come back and expect me to fall into your arms and cry hysterically professing my love back," Rory said, tears now threatening to fall.

"Why not, I'm the guy for you Rory, I left you broken so that I could grow up and be the one you need," Jess asked.

"it doesn't work that way," Rory cried.

"Sure it does," Jess smiled and pulled Rory in, kissing her with passion and need that she hadn't felt since he left.

The crowd gasped when Jess brought Rory in for a kiss and couldn't believe that the two were doing it again, creating too much drama for their life. The town needed drama though and waited to see with baited breath at what would happen. They saw blonde haired boy run out from the crowd to Rory and Jess and knew that, that must be her boyfriend.

Lorelai and Luke were pushing through the crowd trying to see what was going on. Babette had come over and told them to get to town square, making Lorelai worry. She lost her breath when she saw Jess pull Rory in and Rory fall into his kiss. She waited along with the rest of the crowd to see what would happen.

Jess kissed Rory with every passion in him, and Rory kissed back just as passionately. It didn't matter that at that moment Logan was being held back by Jackson and Luke or that Lorelei was watching with her heart breaking as the boy who broke her daughters heart was back. And it didn't matter that it would never work out because Luke was marrying Lorelei and soon they would be family. It didn't matter because at that moment it was just him and her and he felt 17 again.

Rory pulled away first, and Jess let her step back knowing she would run. He saw her dart her eyes back and forth before finding his again. He waited anxiously wondering what she was going to when she took a step toward him and kissed him again. She needed to remember him because she knew it would never work out. He would leave her again, and Luke was marrying her mom. But none of that mattered because she knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. Nothing mattered except that and because at that moment she felt 17 again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay so people wanted me to continue so here I am trying to make a continuation. I hope you all like it.

No sooner had they parted when a hand pulled Rory back and punched Jess in the jaw. Rory watched in horror as Jess stumbled backward and Logan went in for another shot.  
"Logan No!" Rory screamed following Logan who was following Jess who was backing away from Logan so he didn't kill him.  
"Stay out of this Rory!" Jess yelled.  
"Jess No!" Rory yelled back.  
"Just let him hit me," Jess said and Rory shook her head no but Logan obliged and hit Jess in the eye and Jess stumbled back a bit.  
"Some one please help him," Rory yelled to the crowd that she finally noticed and ran into the fight trying to pull Logan away.  
"Come on book boy fight back!" Logan yelled.  
"Logan come on this is stupid," Rory said trying to get him to calm down.  
"NO, I want book boy to fight back, maybe he can get a decent punch in," Logan said turning his attention to Rory that he didn't see Jess' fist collide with his head and he was sent to the ground.  
"I think book boy just made you fall with one punch, and with my left hand," Jess smirked and Logan stood up.  
"Both of you stop it!" Rory said and turned toward the crowd that still wasn't doing anything.  
Rory looked around for any sign of Luke and saw Jackson, Sookie, her mom and Luke all in Luke's diner unaware of what was happening.  
"MOM!" Rory screamed so loud that Lorelei looked through the window and saw her crying daughter motioning for her to come out.  
"Rory?" Lorelei yelled running out of the diner with Luke Jackson and Sookie behind her.   
"Luke, Jackson!" Rory yelled grabbing both of them, "Please break them up, please," Rory pleaded, looking behind her, tears running down her face.  
"JESS!" Luke yelled and went after his nephew who seemed to be kicking the tar out of Logan while Jackson went after Logan.  
"Mom!" Rory cried into her mother's shoulder.  
"It'll be okay," Lorelei whispered in Rory's ear and hugged her.  
"Get him, get him jess," Sookie mumbled.  
"Sookie," Lorelei scolded.  
"What? I want jess to win, I mean he's killing Logan," Sookie said and Rory ran off crying more.  
"Look what you did," Lorelei scolded and heard Luke yell her name.   
"Lorelei," Luke grunted and Lorelei looked his way.   
"What?"  
"Help," Luke grunted again and was sent backwards by jess who punched Logan in the eye.  
"JESS!" Lorelei yelled but he didn't listen, "you made Rory cry you idiot, she's bawling her eyes out while you fight!" Lorelei yelled and slapped him.  
"JESS!" Luke yelled and jess pulled away from Logan.  
"Sorry couldn't get away," Jess huffed and put his attention to Lorelei and Luke when Logan tackled him to the ground suddenly making Lorelei and Luke jump.  
"Oh come on!" Sookie yelled.  
"Jess stop this!" Luke ordered.  
"Like… I'm meaning...to?!" Jess yelled trying to get Logan off him  
"Stop fighting then!" Lorelei yelled.  
"What do you think I have been trying to do the last 5 minutes!" jess asked as he got up and Logan tackled him again.  
"OH!" The crowed yelled as jess went down and went down hard.  
"Jess come on get up," Sookie urged when Jess didn't get up.  
"Jess?" Lorelei called and he shook his head.  
"Ow you son of a…" Jess said then Logan pulled him up and punched him.  
"Luke what are we gonna do," Lorelei asked and saw Logan fall in pain.  
"What happened?" Lorelei asked as Sookie patted Jess on the back.  
"I didn't mean to, it was a sissy move but I had to get him to stop," jess said wiping blood from his eyebrow, lip and nose.  
"What do you mean?" Lorelei asked.  
"He kicked him the...area," Sookie said and said it cautiously.  
"Yeah weak move," Luke agreed.  
"Hey I didn't mean to, its just you hit a guy once and he wants to kill you," Jess defended then looked around, "Where's Rory?"  
"She ran off," Lorelei replied.  
"Oh I have to go get her," jess said and started to walk away when he fell into Lorelei.  
"Jess, are you okay?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah it's just been a while since I've fought like that," Jess smirked and limped away to find Rory.  
"He's gonna need ice," Luke noted.  
"Why it's a limp," Lorelei asked.  
"Not him!" Luke yelled, "Him." Luke said motioning toward Logan and Lorelei nodded.  
"Yeah, he got hit hard."  
Jess limped to Rory's house and entered it quietly. He could hear crying coming from her room so he limped into the kitchen before coming to a stop in her doorway.  
"Why are you crying?" Jess asked and Rory looked up from her bed.  
"Jess are you okay?" Rory asked wiping her tears away.  
"I'm fine but I don't think Logan is gonna want to be frisky for a while," Jess said arching his eyebrows hoping Rory got the hint.  
"Thanks for the warning," Rory sniffed and walked up to him.  
"Anytime," Jess shrugged and Rory's small smile disappeared when she saw how he looked in the light from the kitchen.  
"Jess!" Rory said inhaling.  
"That is my name."  
"Jess you need to sit down," Rory replied.  
"No I need to know your okay," jess replied wiping her tears away but she could feel all his weight on the wall of her door.  
"I'm fine, you're the one hurt," Rory said and pulled Jess' arm to get him to walk.  
"Rory, I can't walk," Jess said as she tried desperately to get him to walk into her room.  
"Why not?"  
"Did you see that fight? It was gruesome," Jess asked and Rory put his arm around her neck, "I'm not putting all my weight on you."   
"Jess it's 5 feet, I can manage, I need to get you on the bed," Rory said and jess leaned on her.  
"Trying to get me into bed with you on the first night, why Rory I'm shocked," jess smirked and she smacked him in the stomach, "OW." Jess groaned and stopped moving.  
"Sorry," Rory apologized and he fell on her bed.  
"It's okay," Jess said scrunching his face in pain as he lay on her bed.  
"I'll go get you ice," Rory said and went into the kitchen.  
"Shouldn't you worry about your boyfriend?" Jess asked as she came back with a rag and ice.  
"Oh Logan," Rory said while wiping the blood off of jess' head then put the ice on his head, eye and lip.  
"Go I'll be fine," Jess said and Rory got up.   
"I'll be back," Rory said and ran out of the house to see how Logan was, who was at that moment being taken into Luke's apartment, in too much pain to walk by himself.

"Mom!" Rory yelled running into the diner 2 minutes later.  
"Hey sweets did Jess find you?" Lorelei asked.  
"Yeah he's in my room, where's Logan," Rory replied and Lorelei pointed her finger to upstairs.  
"Thanks," Rory said and started toward the stairs before turning toward her mom, "How bad is he?"  
"Well you know how bad Jess is?" Lorelei taking a sip of her coffee as Rory nodded, "Well Logan is worse," Lorelei finished and Rory ran up the stairs.  
"I think I'm gonna go home and take care of Jess," Lorelei said to Luke after taking one last drink of her coffee.  
"Okay, I'll be home later," Luke replied and Lorelei kissed him good-bye.

Rory bound into the apartment and saw Logan being healed by Sookie.  
"Hey," Rory said sitting next to Sookie who was putting a bandage around his hand.  
"Hey Ace," Logan greeted weakly with his signature smile.  
"Do you think that I could speak to him alone?" Rory asked and Sookie shook her head.  
"No Ror, I'll just go talk to your mom and check on Jess, is he at your house?" Sookie said standing up.  
"Yeah," Rory nodded and Sookie left.  
"So you okay?" Logan asked and Rory smacked him on the back of the head, "Crap Ace that hurts," Logan yelled at her.  
"You should have never started a fight with him Logan," Rory yelled smacking him again making him curse again.  
"Well what would you have done if I was making out with a girl in front of you?" Logan asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"Asked you what the hell you thought you were doing, but I wouldn't have started a fight with the girl," Rory yelled.  
"So is this your way of saying we're over?" Logan asked.  
"No," Rory sighed and placed her head in her hands before continuing, "Look just sleep here tonight and I'll have Luke take you back in the morning."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm gonna stay here until Monday," Rory replied.  
"Rory tomorrow is Friday, you have class," Logan said.  
"This is more important," Rory said and walked to the door, "We're not over Logan, I just need to think for a few days. I'm a little rattled."  
"Okay Ace, I'll see you in the morning and then see you on Monday," Logan nodded and closed his eyes.  
"Goodnight," Rory replied and walked out closing the door softly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory walked home slowly with her arms guarding her stomach, feeling coldness wash through her body and she stopped in front of her house. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to see him for a very long time maybe the rest of her life even and here he was lying in her bed, beaten up by her boyfriend. Rory opened the door to her house and saw her mom watching a movie on the TV.

"Hey sweets," Lorelei greeted looking at Rory.

"Hey," Rory greeted gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Lorelei asked getting up from the couch.

"Nothing," Rory replied shaking her head and smiled a weak smile to show she was ok, "How is Jess?"

"Oh he's asleep," Lorelei said taking Rory to her room, "He was knocked out when I got there with a notepad on his stomach," Lorelei said.

"Where did he get the notepad?" Rory asked walking in her room and putting the notepad on the nightstand.

"I think he had it in his back pocket," Lorelei whispered while Rory put a blanket over jess.

"Nope he has got a book in his pocket," Rory said seeing pages sticking out from under Jess.

"Oh well, come on its been a long night," Lorelei shrugged, "You can sleep with mommy."

"What about Luke?" Rory asked following her mom out of the room.

"He can sleep on the couch," Lorelei laughed and climbed the stairs with Rory behind her.

Jess woke up that morning with a side splitting headache and his sides hurting. Along with his legs eye and back.

"Oh Jacka…." Jess was about to curse at Logan when Rory walked in with coffee.

"Morning," Rory greeted and handed Jess the cup and two pills.

"What are these?"

"Pain reliever, your gonna need it," Rory replied and walked out.

"Morning to you to," Jess greeted and took the tablets.

5 minutes later, jess was stumbling out of Rory's room trying to get his shoes on, which Lorelei had taken off when she got home, and was stuffing a notepad in his right back pocket.

"Hey where's the fire Smokey?" Lorelei asked who was sitting with Rory and Luke in the kitchen.

"I gotta get home," Jess grunted finally getting the jacket on him.

"What you can't leave your hurt," Rory protested.

"Nothing a little sleep can't cure," Jess replied sarcastically and limped toward the door.

"Look Jess you're limping, just stay a few hours," Luke suggested.

"No!" Jess snapped and everyone became silent, "Look thank you, but you got enough to deal with, with Blondie boy and everything," Jess said calmly.

"Jess it's okay he's going back to Yale," Rory said.

"No Rory it's not," Jess responded and continued to limp out of the house.

"Why does he do this?" Rory asked slumping in a chair.

"its jess hun," Lorelei said and put her hand on her daughters.

"Well I'm sick of it," Rory said and ran after Jess who was just getting off the gravel.

"JESS!" Rory yelled and spun him around making him cringe in pain.

"What?" Jess asked putting his hand on his leg.

"What do you think you're doing?! Your just gonna leave again?" Rory yelled.

"Look it's complicated now Rory," Jess said at normal level.

"Like what? It's not, okay?" Rory asked.

"Rory we will be cousins soon!" Jess yelled.

"By marriage," Rory countered.

"You have a boyfriend," Jess said.

"Not permanently," Rory replied.

"Rory come on!" Jess said starting to walk away.

"Those aren't the reasons," Rory said cutting him off, "What's the reason?" Rory asked.

"Rory, we are going to be related and your taken!!" Jess yelled.  
"I KNOW!" Rory yelled.

"Then why does there have to be an explanation?" Jess asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Because when I am with you, I don't know, I feel different, and when you leave I feel bad, I don't know if that's love or if it is just all these what ifs that could have happened between us, I do know that when you kissed me last night I never wanted it to end," Rory cried.

"Ror, you're the girl I want, but its just to complicated, Luke and Lorelei deserve to be together, we missed our chance," Jess shrugged.

"You better go, it's a long drive to Philadelphia," Rory whispered.

"Yeah, I better go," Jess nodded and limped away. Rory watched him until he disappeared then sobbed. She wanted to be with him. Her heart knew it, but her mind knew that it couldn't be, they were going to be cousins. She just had to let him go. Logan was a good guy. Jess was her cousin.

"Damn blood," Rory cursed and walked back to her house.

Jess got in his car and laid his head down on the steering wheel. He didn't want to leave Rory, he finally had her but she was out of his reach. Jess sighed and got out of the car slowly.

"Well hey there," An all to familiar voice laughed and Jess turned around to see Dean Forester walk up to him.  
"Well Bagboy it has been a while," Jess replied sarcastically.  
"Not long enough," Dean replied and Jess laughed.

"Well I see your wearing your wedding ring, does that mean your wife took you back?" Jess asked and Dean glared at him.

"You know nothing about it," Dean warned.

"Well I know that you cheated on your wife and let Rory lose her virginity to a sleez ball," Jess smirked.

"Honey come on, go say bye to your boyfriend," Lorelei yelled down to Rory's room.

Rory stuck her head out of her door with a glare before following her mother out of the house.  
"Come on honey, it will be okay," Lorelei smiled and hugged her daughter as they turned on the street the diner was on, Jess and Dean coming into view.

"Dean is back?" Rory asked and watched as Dean's fist collided with Jess' face.

"DEAN!" Rory yelled and ran toward jess.

"You keep the hell out of my business," Dean warned.

"What, cant take the fact that your wife is spineless?" Jess asked wiping new blood from his eye and just barely dodged Dean throwing himself on him as Luke held him back.

"Come on Jess," Rory said and helped Jess get up.  
"Touchy subject," Jess laughed and let Rory lead him into Luke's apartment where Logan was sitting up.

"Hey, blonde dick at Yale, how are you?" Jess asked and received a glared from Rory and Logan.

"Ooo a double glare I love it," Jess said and laid on his bed that Luke kept for him.

"How is it that you are here not even a day and you have gotten into 2 fights?" Rory asked while she got a rag for his eye.

"It is my natural charm," Jess laughed and Rory put the rag on him before turning her attention to Logan.

"Are you feeling better?" Rory asked and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm bruised but its all fixable," Logan winced and put on his jacket.

"Well I will see you Monday," Rory said and kissed Logan goodbye.

"Bye ace," Logan said and walked out of the room slowly, in too much pain to go at a normal pace.

"I massacred him," Jess laughed but shut up when he saw Rory's face.

"Oh don't you just love Stars hallow?" Lorelei asked entering the diner with Luke after Luke made sure that dean was calm.

"Yeah especially when my nephew fights with the two boys Rory dated," Luke said sarcastically.

"But that is what makes it great, it's a love square," Lorelei replied and Luke handed her a cup of coffee to shut her up.

"I should rant more often," Lorelei smiled and drank her coffee happily.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What?" Jess asked innocently.

"Why are you picking fights?" Rory demanded.

"I'm bored," Jess shrugged.  
"That's not a reason," Rory replied.

"What do you want me to do, I hate this town, I have hated it since I came here, I only brought you here to just…. recapture some moments we had," Jess answered.

"You need to stay here then go back home when you recover," Rory sighed.

"I cant, I have work," jess shook his head.  
"Jess do this for me," Rory pleaded.

Jess sighed then laid back in bed. "You know Logan is worse off then I am and he gets to leave," Jess pointed out.

"Logan doesn't belong in my town," Rory whispered and walked away.

"I do?" Jess asked.

"Maybe," Rory smiled and left the apartment


	4. Chatper 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: I finally got some inspiration for this story…. I already posted chapter three but forgot to put an author note thanking everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas you really helped me….I think I know how I want this story to go and I know almost everyone loves Luke and Lorelai, I do love Luke but in some of the episodes I believe that he acted more like Lorelais father so I am going to have to break them up because I love Jess and Rory much more and I am writing about them and not Luke and Lorelai…So forgive me if you hate it but it's a relationship I will have to sacrifice…..

And to sonya13 thank you so much for the ideas. I agree with the things I shouldn't put in. Him going to Yale was never what I had in mind thank you for the ideas they really helped I really appreciate that.

And thank you to dodgerxreturns for your suggestions I'm not sure if I will do that exactly but it was what I originally put…

Well thanks to everyone who loves the story and read now I'm probably boring you…

Oh and I own nothing

Jess laid in his old bed with the rag on his face thinking about Rory had said. He loved her, he always had, ever since he first met her. He thought he had fallen out of love with her when he met his girlfriend Alex. She was everything he was but she didn't have the blue eyes that he had gotten used to seeing all those years ago. He wanted to be with her but he screwed it up and told Rory that he wanted nothing but a friendship with her. He knew they could have been something this morning, he and Alex had broken up 2 weeks ago after he told her that he didn't love her. It wasn't a lie but he could have lied to her and continued to be with her, yet something in him told him to tell the truth. Jess pondered for a while why he was bugging himself over something that couldn't happen before taking the notebook he had brought to write in from his back pocket at started to write some thoughts for a book he was writing. He had been putting thoughts in notebooks since he left for California and had 2 notebooks filled with thoughts. Its how he wrote his first book and was trying to get his thoughts together to start his next one.

While Jess was upstairs Rory was downstairs sipping a very large cup of coffee with her mom.

"Oh buck up buttercup," Lorelai said with a mischievous smile to Rory.

"He just confuses me mom, after all these years he still mesmerizes me and I hate him just as much as I like him," Rory growled and set her head on the counter.

"Oh hun he has always gotten you riled up," Lorelai laughed and sipped her own coffee.

"Yeah but I'm older now and I have a boyfriend, it shouldn't bother me," Rory argued.

"I hate to break it to you Rory but you had a boyfriend when you first met Jess too," Lorelai pointed out.

"Thanks mom," Rory said sarcastically and set her cup on the counter.

"Oh anything for my loving daughter," Lorelai laughed but stopped to grab her cell phone out of her purse, "hello her wonderful beautifulness speaking how may she grace you with her greatness today?" Lorelai asked into the phone.

"Hey Lor," Chris greeted.

"Hey my rich and famous friend," Lorelei joked.

"Oh I'm not famous yet," Chris laughed.

"Oh that's right I mistook you for Dean Cain, he just won't stop calling me, I have had to change my number three times," Lorelai lied and received a laugh on the other line.

Rory watched as her mom had a funny conversation with her father for a moment before getting off the stool to check on Jess. Lorelai saw Rory leave and in turn set a tip on the table for Luke before leaving for work.

"Hey Jess," Rory greeted when she got to Luke's apartment.

Jess looked up from his writing to see Rory standing in his doorframe.

"You busy?" Rory asked and Jess shook his head no.

"What can I do for you," Jess asked as Rory sat on the side of his bed.

"Why did you really come back?"

"I told you, to see if you took my advise to heart, you're a smart person Rory and I knew you didn't belong in that life you pretended to be in," Jess explained.

"Thank you Jess," Rory mumbled and Jess shrugged.

"You have nothing to thank me for," Jess replied.

"But I feel like I do, you helped me so much," Rory replied and Jess took her hand.

"Don't worry about it," Jess smirked and went back to his writing.

"I loved you to," Rory confessed a few moments later. She was laying next to Jess on his bed watching him write.

"I love you to," Jess smiled and looked over at Rory.

"But its complicated," Rory looked at her hands feeling like she was 10 all over again.

"Ror, we're like Spongebob and Patrick, we complete each other and alike in so many ways but it would just be complicated to be together," Jess explained.

"You like Spongebob squarepants?" Rory asked completely taken back.

"Hey, he's educational," Jess defended.

"He's a sponge," Rory laughed.

"Shut up," Jess replied and went back to his writing.

"I'll let you write," Rory sighed and stood up.

"Your perfect Rory, don't forget I said that," Jess called to her.

"When did you get so sentimental?" Rory asked.

"I'm just good like that," Jess replied and turned away from her with a smirk.

Rory shook her head while she laughed and left the apartment feeling happier then she had been lately.

Lorelai entered the Dragonfly with a smile on her face. She had just gotten off the phone with Christopher and was laughing the whole time. He always did that to her, he was her funny partner. Like bugs and daffy; amateurs by themselves but hilarious together. Lorelai walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to greet Sookie.

"Hey Lorelai, how are you?" Sookie greeted.

"Oh just fine my friend," Lorelai smiled.

"That fight was weird wasn't it," Sookie stated.

"Oh one for the books, its like when mike Tyson bit off that guys ear."

"Oh stop, that's just gross, I feel like throwing up now," Sookie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well don't worry, it's over," Lorelai said and walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai's phone went off and she saw the ID was Luke and picked it up.  
"Hello my love," Lorelai greeted.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if we were on for tonight?" Luke asked.

"Oh can't, we have to go to Friday night dinner," Lorelai replied.

"Why do I have to go?" Luke asked.  
"My mother, she insists that since you will be in the family then you must partake in family functions," Lorelai said and heard Luke sigh, "If you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No, no, I'll go," Luke said.

"Luke don't go if you don't want to," Lorelai repeated.

"Do you mind?" Luke asked.

"Nope, now I gotta get to work," Lorelai said.

"Okay I'll see you later," Luke sighed and hung up.

"Bye," Lorelai said to no one and set her phone on the desk.

Rory sat in her room doing her homework on her bed trying to concentrate when a knock came on her window.

"How did I know," Rory smiled.

"Are you psychic?" Jess asked and Rory laughed.

"Nope, but I know you so well," Rory explained.

"Well then you should know that I am going to ask you to go on a drive with me," Jess replied.

"Your hurt though," Rory argued.

"But I'm not dead, come on Rory, I promise I won't kill you," Jess said and Rory gave in.

Jess waited for her to get her stuff then saw her come out of the front door.

"Where we going?" Rory asked.

"Oh just a place I like to call home," Jess said cryptically and pulled her down the street to his car.

They drove for 4 hours before they entered New York city. (I really don't know how far away it is but that's how long I put it)

"Why are we going here?" Rory asked.

"I'm bored," jess shrugged.

"So you kidnapped me cause you were bored?" Rory asked.

"Hey I didn't kidnap you, you came on your own free will," Jess defended and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jerk."

"Princess."

"James Dean wanabee."

"Girl."

"Boy."

Jess gasped and looked offended by that last comment which made Rory bust up laughing. Nothing could get her to stop. It wasn't until Jess stopped the car and bribed her with coffee did she.

"You are a cold girl Rory Gilmore," Jess said.

"Which is why I drink coffee," Rory replied and sipped her coffee slowly.

"Come on," Jess said and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked while she followed jess.

"Somewhere that you have never been," Jess said continued to pull her down the street.

Luke walked into the Dragonfly with his tool box in hand. Lorelai had called him earlier and told him the banister was wobbling and needed to be fixed. He came over when Lane got off her break.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted him with a kiss and pointed to the staircase.

"Hey," Luke replied and set to work.

It wasn't but 5 minutes when Chris walked in with his daughter.

"Hey Lor," Chris waved.  
"Well hey there, is she ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she wants to see Taylor and poke fun at him," Chris laughed and handed Lorelai a backpack.

"Wow this is it?" Lorelai asked.

"She's gotten better, I told you," Christopher smiled.

"Well great, we will have lots of fun," Lorelai smiled.

"Great, bye Gigi, see ya Lor, I'll pick her up at your parents tonight," Christopher said and left the dragonfly.

"Okay, Gigi, lets call your sister and ask her to come hang with you while I work then we can poke fun at Taylor," Lorelai said and Gigi smiled with an eager nod.

Lorelai picked up her phone and glanced up at Luke who looked very unhappy. She sighed and let it ring.

"I have never seen the city like this before," Rory smiled.

"IT gives it a new perspective," Jess nodded.

They were on the statue of liberty or going to it on the boat. Rory was breath taken with how beautiful it looked.

"This is wonderful Jess," Rory smiled and Jess nodded.

"Don't worry about it Rory, I never got to show you this when we were kids," Jess said while they climbed the steps.

Rory laughed and the walked the rest of the way to the top in silence. It wasn't very crowded but had people in the room.

"Wow," Rory gasped and Jess looked out the window as well.

He hadn't planned it like this but it happened non-the less. The sun was setting and a glow was around the ocean.

"I didn't plan this," Jess confided.

"But its wonderful, thank you Jess," Rory smiled and they turned to each other.

"Its gonna get more complicated now," Jess sighed and kissed her before she could respond.


End file.
